


Together (The Only Way Forward)

by Shadaras



Series: Drabbles [20]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Nightmares, Shippy Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: Glimmer seeks out Catra on the way home from Horde Prime's ship.
Relationships: Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835029
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Together (The Only Way Forward)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guinevak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/gifts).



Glimmer found Catra hiding in the ship's storeroom, bundled up and tucked away in a shadowed upper corner. The only thing visible was the flash of her eyes reflecting Glimmer’s magical light.

“What do you _want_?” Catra asked wearily.

Glimmer looked at her, heart aching. “I wanted to say thank you.”

“For what?” Catra laughed, and Glimmer saw the shadow of her hand waving through the air. “I’m just a fuck-up.”

“You saved me.” Glimmer started climbing up the boxes. She could teleport, but right now the physical action seemed more important. “I didn’t expect it, and it _matters_.”

As she got closer, she could see more and more how hunched up Catra was, how much smaller she seemed without her mane of hair. “You don’t need to do me any favors.”

“No,” Glimmer said. “But you sat with me when I was alone. I don’t want you to be alone either.”

Catra edged to the side of the box, leaning against the wall and leaving just enough space for Glimmer to sit next to her. “I dream of the corridors,” she said as Glimmer settled in. “Endless and identical and _he_ ’s waiting at the end of every one, no matter how fast or far I run.”

“He’s in my nightmares too.” Glimmer pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, one hand still out to hold the soft mage-light. “I just want to feel safe again.”

She didn’t quite startle as Catra tipped to the side and curled against her. “So do I.”

Cautiously, Glimmer wrapped her arm around Catra’s shoulders. “Maybe we can manage that, together.”

Catra sighed, and slowly, muscle by muscle, relaxed. “Maybe. Eventually.”

“Give it time.” Glimmer leaned her head against Catra’s and closed her eyes. “Give it time.”


End file.
